He Thought The Earth Moved
by LifelessApril
Summary: The explosion had a huge impact on them. But not as huge as his and hers impact..Tabby, slightly Tiva.


A/N: Another one-shot, people. Go nuts! Reviews would be lovely! Oh and, I have a feeling I suck at one-shots. LOL.

There they were. Tony and Ziva trapped in the elevator after the explosion. He never thought it would have come down to this. She somehow did, though. They both knew that this explosion would _**scare**_ them for dear life. And mostly Abby, because she was more sensitive than the whole team together.

Ziva and Tony were both sitting down, thinking about the damage out there. Not the damage at NCIS, but the damage of the _**team**_. Ziva thought of something and looked at Tony.

''Tony, what if…someone…did not make it…?'' She was almost ready to cry, she felt them like her family now, more than ever.

Tony quickly shook his head. ''Don't…even go there, Ziva…''

Ziva sighed. ''Stand up, we'll get out of here, hold me…!''

Tony smirked and raised his eyebrows. ''All of a sudden…I got way too excited for this…'' And looked at his pants.

Ziva glared at him, rolled her eyes and got on top of his shoulders, trying to open the hatch and Tony smirked again. ''Is it hot in here or is it just you? Those legs around my head…God…'' And Ziva hardened her legs around Tony's head and he almost choked.

Right there, they felt the elevator falling and Tony held Ziva tight, getting her off his shoulders. Ziva panicked as she got down and held his shoulders tight.

''We almost fell…'' Ziva panted and Tony looked at her.

''Really? I _**thought the earth moved…**_'' He looked at her, deeply in her eyes and lasciviously maybe.

Just as they were about to kiss, they heard a sound and a bang on the elevator's doors and they opened revealing Abby. Tony quickly got away from Ziva and looked at Abby rather guilty. He did not know why he felt like that around Abby, but whenever he flirted with Ziva and saw Abby coming, he immediately stopped, looking intensely at Abby as if she was his _**girlfriend**_ or _**wife**_. He did not know how to explain this feeling, but it seems that Abby did not notice it or Tony's _**interest**_ in Ziva and he did not intend to blow it now.

Abby was full of bruises and scratches, still bleeding from the hits. She had a huge scratch on her eye and lips and hands and back. She was covered in bruises. Ziva gasped immediately as she laid eyes on her.

''Did you take medical attention? Oh my God, Abby you are bleeding!'' Ziva worried and Abby nodded. Ziva did not usually worry about Abby unless she was extremely _**silent**_, which meant that something was extremely wrong or if Abby looked _**weak**_, which Ziva really hated, because the weak attitude never really fitted with Abby.

''Forget about me, Ziva, I got crazy thinking that you two were in here…'' Abby panted, feeling exhausted and so weak.

Tony still could not believe the number of her bruises. ''It's not a debate, Abs! We're going!''

Abby stopped him. ''I'm okay. But…I saw you two way too close, did something happened?'' She smiled, joked, and winked at them. Tony gulped. He did not know why, but he felt pretty bad, pretty _**guilty**_, as if Abby was his wife and she learned about their affair. Her words _**stung**_ a lot.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and Abby's smile immediately turned into a frown. Tony noticed it and looked at her. ''Abby…we can explain, you know…'' He smiled half-heartedly.

Abby kept looking at them and suddenly closed her eyes and fell down, hitting her head at the elevator corner. Immediately, everyone proceeded to help her and Tony quickly got out of the elevator. ''Abby!'' Both Tony and Ziva shouted, panicking. Just then, Gibbs and Vance turned their head as they were talking and they saw Abby on the floor and Tony next to her, trying to wake her up as Ziva shouted for help. Both Vance and Gibbs started running towards Abby, both running like crazy, Vance never really let it out, but he _**liked**_ Abby. Not as a woman, not that she was _**awfu**_l or _**ugly**_, for God's sake, but he really liked her _**attitude**_, it was _**one of a kind**_.

She hurt more and lost a lot of blood. Tony picked her up in her arms. ''Stay with me, baby. You're going to be okay. Ziva, bring towels!''

He didn't know if she would be _**okay**_, in fact, he said it just to assure himself, because he was getting _**desperate**_ when he saw that she was getting up. He felt _**responsible**_ for Abby's scratched and when she fainted even though Ziva tried calming him down and probably Abby fainted because of her bleeding.

She's been out for two hours now. Tony was with her the whole time, holding her cold as ice hand, now and then kissing her cheek.

Ducky helped a lot so they could actually turn the autopsy room in a hospital one, making it as comfortable as possible for Abby. The whole team was _**hurt**_, but Abby was the one in the _**crucial situation**_. Ducky now came in and looked at Tony.

''Anthony, my boy, you can go and rest now. I will take care of Abigail, I promise.'' Tony shook his head. ''No, Ducky, I can't leave her side.''

They were alone now, Gibbs protested to stay with Abby but Ziva ''ordered'' in her own way both Gibbs, Vance and McGee to go home and at least take a shower before they came back in NCIS. The preparations for the new NCIS should be put off, since a member of the team was in that kind of situation.

Ducky softened and put his hand on Tony's shoulder, showing support. ''At least go and put some water on your face, my boy, it is going to be a long night.''

Tony nodded and got up, looking at Abby, not taking his eyes off her not even for a minute. He went to the bathroom and opened the water, throwing some on his face. He looked himself at the mirror, leaning on the counter. He now _**hated**_ _**what he saw**_.

He was _**trying**_…so hard for Abby to never get hurt. When Kate died, that night, he saw the laser on Abby's head and got crazy, panicked; all he did was push her down as she screamed. His heart was racing like crazy, thinking that Abby got shot.

Then, when that stalker tried to ''help'' her and she stayed at McGee's house. When he heard that McGee left her side, he head slapped him so hard that he thought he would pass out. In fact, he was the one taking the chair from McGee's desk as a punishment. Then, when that other guy got in and kidnapped her, supposedly to take her to court. He was way over his head when he heard it and was amazed by her, when he saw her hitting the guy.

Then, the chip and how she wanted to get him out of jail and he doubted her…then McGee's stalker, then the murderer out of her door, then the killer car…then…so many other things…_**he tried so**_ _**hard**_…_**to keep her safe**_…_**to keep her alive**_ and well, happy and groovy…_**to protect her and convince her**_ that he likes her for…_**her**_…

He got so far _**to lose**_ her now…he tried so much…he was cussing at himself…he even tried to back her up when the terrorists asked for the team, he even _**left her out**_…he was not going to lose her, by falling at the corner of the elevator in front of his eyes!

He hit the counter and got out of the bathroom, heading to the surveillance room. He sat at the chair and looked over at the cameras. He tried remembering the time of the explosion and he remembered that right then, he looked at his watch and then it stopped so he looked at his watch and entered the time on the monitor. Then, turned Abby's camera on the big screen and turned the audio on. Got up from the chair and headed to MTAC, holding a controller in his hands.

As he entered MTAC, he saw Abby paused. He took a deep breath and pressed the play button. Abby was packing her stuff as quickly as she could. She _**knew**_ that the explosion would happen. She just knew it, she had a _**hunch**_ and the whole scene was hinky. Tony studied her expression, an expression he hated. It was _**fear**_ mixed with _**sadness**_…even _**despair**_…just then he saw Gibbs running in and he understood that Gibbs's gut was yelling to be heard that the end would come sooner than expected.

And just then…_**boom**_…Abby fell on the floor in Gibbs's arms. Then, static…the camera broke…he felt a _**tear**_ rolling down his cheek…he could not read her expression just then but he read Gibbs's. It was…_**fear**_…He paused and rewind the scene. Ziva quietly opened the door to MTAC and saw Tony looking at the scream and quietly gasped when she saw Abby falling on the floor and then the explosion…

She knew that Abby would be _**scarred for life **_after that incident…they couldn't possibly be…they were in an elevator, they didn't feel the _**hurt in their veins**_, the heat of fire almost _**burning them**_…but she did…she knew those feelings pretty damn well…Both Ziva and Tony knew it.

Tony closed his eyes and whispered. ''Abby, what did they do to you? They _**took your smile away**_…can you _**heal**_ after that? How _**strong**_ can you possibly be…?''

''A lot…'' Ziva said and entered and Tony looked at her. ''I'm sorry I startled you.''

Tony wiped quickly his eyes and it did not go by unnoticed from Ziva. She saw it, and it killed her to see a man _**cry**_…not like that…

Tony sighed. ''How much more _**pain**_ can she possibly _**suffer**_, Ziva? This is way worse than losing someone close to you…it's about _**feeling death chasing you **_and you are about to _**give**_ _**in**_…she was about to _**give in**_, Ziva…she was about to stop running and _**give in death**_…she was about to _**give in**_!''

He shouted and put his hands on his face.

''Tony…'' Ziva approached him but he pushed her and started running to the autopsy where Abby was. As he entered, he saw Abby lying there…_**lifeless**_…_**cold**_…she was _**not dead**_, but…she _**was barely breathing**_…losing a lot of blood…

He went and held her hand tight. ''I guess it's time for confessions, huh? Okay, well then, here it goes! Abby…I liked Ziva a lot, I was always afraid, though. I always needed your _**approval**_ and still do, because you are _**important**_ as hell…I _**fell**_ _**in love with you **_back then, I still _**love**_ you a lot, but no matter what I do, I _**always**_ screw things up and for that I'm sorry…you_** scared**_ me a lot, you know…You know, back in the elevator, me and Ziva felt like we were moving or falling and I looked deep in her eyes and said I thought the earth moved but…_**you were the one that had occupied my thoughts**_…you were the one I was thinking about…And I tried, oh, I tried _**so hard**_ to _**keep you safe **_and _**alive**_, to keep you _**by my side**_…But, I only_** blame myself,**_ because I have been neglecting you…_**I'm**_ _**sorry**_…'' He started crying and put his head on the bed she was on, kissing her hand, and then he just put his head on the bed, crying more saying that he is sorry.

Just then, Abby slowly and weakly raised her hand and head slapped him, making him to look at her immediately. ''Dinozzo…snap out of it…'' She weakly smiled.

Tony widened his eyes and widely smiled, kissing her hand and hugging her tight, while she was trying to wipe his tears. ''Marry me?'' Tony joked and Abby laughed, then everyone got in and started clapping and shouted ''kiss!''. They looked in each other's eyes and Tony _**kissed**_ her passionately.

_**And right then…he felt the earth moved…**_


End file.
